Weekend Getaway
by GGlover0602
Summary: A oneshot! Read on!


It was a cold, late November night, when Logan arrived at the airport. He'd been in London for over six months and hadn't seen Rory since her birthday in October. He was happy to be back, a four day weekend with his girl, no parents to worry about, no work, and no interruptions. Just the two of them, alone in the apartment.

Of course, Rory had no idea that he was coming. No one knew except Frank who was going to pick him up. He wanted to surprise her. He loved doing that. The last time he had it had been her birthday. Lorelai had called him and said that Rory was gloomy because she didn't know if he was coming for her birthday and it killed him to hear that she wasn't having a party or anything, she was just spending the night alone at home.

He'd gotten to Connecticut early the morning of her birthday. He remembered walking into the apartment.

'_As Logan carefully opened the door he noticed that all the lights were off and the T.V was turned on. He put his bag down and removed his jacket tossing it on the floor. He walked to the T.V. and shut it off. His eyes landing on Rory who was asleep on the couch in her 'I love Lucy' pajamas with a carton of Ben and Jerry's on her stomach. He saw the dried tears on her cheeks. He sighed and shook his head he hated the fact that she cried herself to sleep because she thought he wasn't going to be here._

_Cautiously, he took the carton off her stomach, and picked her up. She moaned lightly and curled into him. He moved her to the bed and pulled the covers over her. He leaned in and moved a strand of hair off her face. He walked around the bed, stripped down to his boxers and climbed in. He smiled he was happy to finally be home. _

_Softly he pulled Rory into his arms and kissed her forehead. She stirred and awoke her eyes covered in sleep. _

"_Oh my god! Logan!" She yelled loudly while hugging him tightly. Boy she missed this man. _

"_Hey Ace!" He said while kissing her passionately. They broke away seconds later and smiled at each other._

"_What are you doing here Logan? You're supposed to be in London." She asked shocked_

"_I'm here for your birthday Ace. No way on god's green earth was I going to miss it. I love you. Happy Birthday Rory!" He said with his traditional smirk. _

"_Thank you! I've missed you so much." She said climbing into his lap and giving him a mind-blowing kiss. '_

Logan smiled at the memory. He walked out and saw Frank waiting for him.

"Hello Mr. Huntzberger." Greeted Frank

"Hey Frank!" He said putting his bags into the trunk and getting into the limo.

On the way to the apartment Logan thought about how much he missed Rory. These visits were far and few and talking on the phone everyday wasn't enough. He loved this girl with a passion and missed seeing her awake in his arms, he missed her smile, her bright blue eyes and mostly he missed seeing her ever growing coffee addiction which she got from her mother.

When he got to the building he took his bags and said to Frank "Take the weekend off and spend time with your family Frank." "I will sir. Have a nice weekend." "You too frank. You too."

When Logan reached the door he laughed there was the welcome mat Rory said her mother had placed there.

He walked in and threw everything on the floor. He would pick it up tomorrow but, right now he was too tried. He walked to the bedroom shedding his jacket and sweater. He saw Rory sprawled out on the bed, the sheets tangled in her legs and her hair splayed on the pillow. 'She's beautiful.' He thought.

He took the rest of his clothing off and climbed into bed with her, pulling her to him and covering them from the cold in the apartment. Soon her soft breathing pulled him into the world of sleep.

9:30 am the next morning

Logan awoke and saw Rory still sleeping. Her body partly on top of his, their legs entwined. He loved watching her sleep. She always looked peaceful and happy. She stirred and awoke to meet the brown eyes of the man she loved.

"Morning Ace!" Logan said leaning down to kiss her.

"Hi! What are you doing here? Not that I mind, don't get me wrong."

"I'm here for you. I thought that we could spend the weekend together."

"But the weekend isn't for another two days…" She went on stopping when she realized what he meant.

"I know." He said smirking

"That's great." She said leaning in and kissing him. Soon the kiss that started innocently turned into a full make-out session with Rory on top of Logan.

Logan ran his hands up and down her back under the shirt. She lifted her arms and he removed it sending it across the room. He flipped them over and moved his hands to cup her bare breast and tweak her nipples. She moaned loudly and he kissed down her neck. He stopped at her collarbone and softly bit down. Rory's hands were on his back and in his hair. He moved down to her breast. He ran his tongue around her right nipple and massaged the other with his hand. Then he repeated the same to the other.

"Logan." She whispered huskily

"Yeah Ace?" He asked looking into her lust filled eyes.

"I need you now."

"Alright." He said letting her get control.

She moved and straddled his hips, kissing down his neck and his chest. She ground herself against him causing him to let out a guttural groan. Her hand moved to his boxers and removed them. She grabbed his erection and softly ran her hands from bottom to top. He moaned and she smiled. She loved having this control over him. He reached for a condom and handed it to her, she always did this part. She opened and rolled it on to him. She stroked him a few times giving him an innocent smile. He flipped them over and removed her panties giving her a smirk of his own. He moved his fingers to her and stroked her feeling how wet she was he entered her and they both let out a moan. As he thrust into her she lifted her hips to meet him thrust for thrust and wrapped her legs around him. He sped up and kissed her. She moans and tightens around him having her orgasm and pulling him with her.

He collapses next to her and envelopes her in his arms. Their breathing erratic and uncontrollable.

"I'm glad you're home Logan." She whispered falling asleep.

"Me too Ace. Me too." He said falling asleep with the women he loves in his arms.

This was where he belonged, not in London and not working for his father. Here with Rory the person he truly cherished.


End file.
